dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Namekian
Overview Namekians, also commonly known as Nameks, are a race from Namek. They are humanoid with plant and slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. They are typically split up into several clans: The Warrior Clan, The Dragon Clan, The Super Clan, and The Dark Clan. Racial Abilities Basic Racials 1] Namekian Regeneration: Ki= 25% Ki / Combat Technique All Namekians have the ability to regenerate Fractured and Severed limbs, restoring them to normal function. However, this ability drains the Namekian significantly. 2] Namekian Mystic Attack: AD= 10% / Tier 1 Strike Technique Basic The user extends their arms to great lengths to strike their opponent at a distance. This attack has 1,000 increased Speed. Cooldown: 2 turns 3] Great Namek: Ki= 5% Ki + 5% Ki per Level of Great Namek Technique Classification: Technique When a Namekian performs this technique they're able to grow in size becoming a larger version of themselves. Great Namek ends when you choose to revert to normal. Effects: This does not actually increase power, though it does make them heavier and more durable, increases physical strength, and also gives his physical blows much greater offensive power. Level 1 - 125 Toughness obtained. Attack Power increases by 50% Level 2 - 250 Toughness obtained. Attack Power increases by 75% Level 3 - 500 Toughness obtained. Attack Power increases by 100% Giant Level 1 - Become a Giant. Obtain 1,500 Toughness Attack Power increases by 250%. You obtain no additional Great Namek statistical bonuses while in this Giant level and are bound to your Giant form abilities. Giant Level 2 - Become a Super Giant. 1 Great Namek Mastery Credit to obtain this Level Obtain 3,000 Toughness Attack Power increase of 500%. You obtain no additional Great Namek statistical bonuses while in this Giant level and are bound to your Super Giant form abilities. Giant Great Namek Techniques Once a Namekian transforms into a Great Namek they become a giant version of themselves. In this transformation, they lose the techniques they had while in their normal form and obtain unique Great Namek Techniques listed below. Charge Abilities are exempt from this, however, Aura Techniques cannot be utilized while in Great Namek. Great Namek Strike Techniques * Great Namek Attack: AD = 15% / Technique Tier 2 Basic This attack involves a punch. * Great Namek Slam: AD = 15% / Technique Tier 2 Charge Slam your hand or foot to the ground to strike your target with an overwhelming attack. If successful, deplete 10% Ki from the target. This attack Guard Breaks. * Great Namek Crushing in Hands: AD= 20%/ Technique Tier 3 Hold Crush your opponent in your hands. If successful, The duration of this technique, the target takes 2% Life Force every turn. If you choose to use 10 Stamina, throw them which applies the Launch Debuff to the end the hold early. Ineffective towards large targets. Duration: 3 turns. * Great Namek Throw: AD= 25%/ Technique Tier 3 Missile Throw a large object at your target. This attack has Guard Break. Great Namek Energy Techniques * Great Namek Energy Burst: AD= 50%/ Technique Tier 4 Burst This is an energy attack used like any other energy burst. * Great Namek Mouth Cannon: AD= 50%/ Technique Tier 4 Wave This is a mouth blast used by the Great Namek. This technique has Guard Break. This technique requires no arms to perform. * Great Namek Energy Barrage: AD= 50%/ Technique Tier 4 Volley: Consecutive A rapid-fire energy beams at your target. Great Namek Combat Techniques * Block: STA: 12 pts vs Strike Techniques; 14 pts vs Energy Techniques / Evasion Technique This is a maneuver used to obstruct the movement of an attack, reducing the damage it causes. The damage reduced by blocking is decreased for every Tier level technique above Tier 1 starting from 90% reduction. Every Tier level attack blocked, the damage reduction decreases by 10%. You lose 2 additional Stamina for each Tier Level beyond Tier 1. * Energy Barrier: STA: 25 / Technique Shield This technique creates a strong spherical shield that protects the user from attacks by negating Energy Techniques or Missile Strike Techniques. This technique causes 5% PD and Launch to the opponent/s when used against Head, Charge, Rush, Counter, Throw, Hold, Weapon Strike Techniques. Your Ki is depleted 10% of maximum for each Tier level of each attack the shield is impacted with. * Explosive Wave: STA = 25 / Evasion Technique Explosive Wave is a technique that releases a burst of ki from the body, creating a sphere of energy around the user which dispels Sphere, Ki Beam Energy Techniques and cause Stagger to the opponents using Strike Techniques. If this evasion is used while you have Momentum on Stage 4, this will become Super Explosive Wave which will damage all attacking opponents 50% AD 4: Ki Explosion: Radiated, dispel Sphere, Ki Beam, Ki Burst Energy Techniques, and cause Launch to the opponents using Strike Techniques. When this is performed as Super Explosive Wave, it will deplete all Momentum. This inherits any Energy Classification properties the attack has. Requirement: Full turn to perform; Each Defense Phase against Multiple opponents. Super Giant Great Namek Techniques -Obtain additional abilities if you're a Super Clan Namek. * Great Namek Attack: AD = 20% / Physical Strike Technique Tier 3 Basic This attack involves a punch. * Great Namek Slam: AD = 25% / Physical Strike Technique Tier 4 Charge Slam your hand or foot to the ground to strike your target with an overwhelming attack. If this attack is successful, they lose 15 Stamina. * Great Namek Crushing in Hands: AD= 25%/ Physical Strike Technique Tier 4 Hold Crush your opponent in your hands. The duration of this technique, the target takes 6% Life Force every turn. If you choose to deplete 5 Stamina, throw them to do additional 10% AD Throw which ends this Hold Technique in the Action Phase. Ineffective if the target has Giant Form boon. Duration: 2 turns. * Great Namek Throw: AD= 20%/ Physical StrikeTechnique Tier 4 Missile Throw a large object at your target. * Great Namek Blast: AD= 50%/ Energy Technique Tier 4 Burst Blast your target with a large blast from the palm. * Great Namek Mouth Cannon: AD= 50%/ Energy Technique Tier 4 Wave This is a mouth blast used by the Great Namek. This technique has Guard Break due to the surprise attack from the mouth, inhibiting proper evasion. This technique requires no arms to perform. * Great Namek Gigantic Throw: AD= 25%/ Physical Strike Technique Tier 4 Missile Throw a gigantic object at your target. These statistics below are boosted per level of Great Namek. Choose Two statistic bonuses which will be applied to your Great Namek ability during battle. -Every Great Namekian Mastery Credit obtained (maximum 4), the statistical intervals increase by 6.25%. +25% per level -This bonus only applies to Great Namek Levels 1 through 3. -Your Ki drain per turn increases by 1% of maximum Ki for every credit placed in this mastery. Boost to Attack Power: 25% 150% Boost to Destructive Power: 25% 150% Boost to Defense: 25% 150% Boost to Guard: 25% 150% 4] Namekian Power Level 1: Manipulation Namekians have natural hidden power with in their body which holds 100%(x1) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Namekian Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output the they unleash upon their adversaries. Warrior Clan Racials Warrior Namek Prowess: Passive Technique 1) Warrior-type Namekians possess an innate ability for battle. They have an innate 25% additional Attack Power, Defense, Destructive Power, and Guard. Dragon Clan (Good) Racials 1] Priest: Sub-Division - Obtain access when your Namekian obtains Positive Morality only. The Priest sub-class is a support-related class which has a Power Up ability to enhance themselves or their allies at a high Ki cost. 1) Dragon Healing: Ki= 10% of maximum Ki // Heals 5% Life Force on other ally/ Combat Technique for Good Namekians Only The fighter places both of their arms on their target which they want to heal. Every part of a Battle Sequence you sacrifice to perform this technique, this healing to Life Force increases by 5% and Ki drain to the user increases by 10%. Each Battle Sequence stage used, this technique cures 1 stack of Open Wounds. If this is used on a downed or knocked out target, they become rallied. Evasion Techniques cannot be performed while this is being used. Healer's Shielding: Passive Technique for Good Namekians Only While using the Dragon Healing technique, you and your healing target obtain 2,000 Armor Rating. When you or your target are stricken by attacks during Dragon Healing, you lose 10 Stamina and 10 Power Up Rating for each separate attack. Dragon Clan (Evil) Racials 2] Poko Priest: Sub-Division - Obtain access when your Namekian obtains Negative Morality only. The Poko Priest sub-class is a combat-related class. While the good or neutral Namekians stay clear of evil conjurations and use magic, Evil Namekians can summon monsters to do their bidding; much like King Piccolo with his "Demon Clan". You can only be a Poko Priest if you are an Evil Namekian. 2) Pokopen: Ki= 25% of Maximum Ki per Egg/ Combat Technique for Evil Namekians Only This technique is used by Poko Priests to spit out eggs containing warriors from their mouths. You can only create up to four of these warriors and they each have 10% of your Base Power Level. This technique essentially creates Namekian warrior henchman which have no access to increasing Dormant Power Levels (each only have Level 1). These beings die after battle as they're severely deformed and unable to survive long. Pokopen Mastery: Passive Technique for Evil Namekians Only Mutated Namekians created by Pokopen have additional 15% Power Level when created and will remain alive indefinitely until killed. When brought into new battles they will inherit the bonus power level obtained by their master, always being 25% of their master's power. Super Clan Racials Great Namek Eye Beam: AD= 25%/ Energy Attack Technique Tier 2 Ki Beam Powerful pair of eye lasers used by the Great Namek. Namek Technique Great Namek Finger Beam: AD= 40%/ Energy Attack Technique Tier 4 Burst This attack is a finger beam technique used by the Great Namek. Namek Technique Great Namek Explosive Wave: AD= 40%/ Energy Attack Technique Tier 4 Explosive Wave An explosive wave that explodes out from Great Namek's body. This attack Launches stricken opponents. Cooldown: 5 turns Namek Technique Dark Clan Racials NOT YET AVAILABLE! Unlockables Namekian Power Level 2: Manipulation Namekians have natural hidden power with in their body which holds 300%(x3) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Namekian Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output the they unleash upon their adversaries. 250,000 Base Power Level to Access Namekian Power Level 3: Manipulation Namekians have natural hidden power with in their body which holds 500%(x5) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Namekian Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output the they unleash upon their adversaries. 1,500,000 Base Power Level to Access Namekian Power Level 4: Manipulation Namekians have natural hidden power with in their body which holds 700%(x7) additional Power Level from their base Power Level. -Each Level of Namekian Power can be accessed when unlocked to control how much power output the they unleash upon their adversaries. 3,000,000 Base Power Level to Access Great Namek Explosive Wave: AD= 40%/ Energy Attack Technique Tier 4 Explosive Wave An explosive wave that explodes out from Great Namek's body. This attack Launches stricken opponents. Cooldown: 5 turns Namek Technique Transformations Super Namekian God When a Namekian reaches a Power Level of 50,000,000 they'll be able to access the Super Namekian God Transformation. When the Namekian first reaches this level they'll not unlock it's full potential until they have the fully mastered the transformation. 1 Super Namekian God Mastery to Unlock Super Namekian God Namekian Technique Benefits: -Obtain access to Godly Ki. Godly Ki is 50% of your Power Level. -Can now use Tier 6 Techniques. -Stamina is improved by 10. -Life Force is improved by 25%. Consequences: -Requires 30% maximum Ki to perform. -Requires 5% of maximum Godly Ki every turn to maintain this transformation. -Lose transformation in a battle if your Godly Ki hits zero. Category:Races